Pureblood
by MademoiselleFantastique
Summary: She wants to know why he is such a jerk. He wants to know why she is a Slytherin - They end up in a fight. Can Draco tell Astoria what he had gone through or will he remain silent?


"Draco?", the head of the blonde guy searched the one who had used his name and what he saw made him speechless. He looked at the petite brunette – Astoria Greengrass!

"May I come in?", she asked gently and looked sweetly at him with her big brown eyes. Draco believed that she wanted to melt his heart but he only had to laugh about this. Astoria's jaw dropped at his reaction but before she could turn around to get out of the room, Draco held her back. "Of course."

He soon noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. It seemed like she covered it with make-up but it didn't go so well.

"If you want me to show you a spell with which you can cover your dark circles, then go on. I'm waiting", he started with an evil smile. Astoria looked at him and she was speechless. How could a good-looking young man like Draco, the heir of the Malfoy family, be such an asshole? She had tried to catch his eye several times but he never seemed to be interested in her, so she decided to ask him. What could she lose? Nothing, right? Yeah, Astoria hadn't slept in for a while but that was Draco's fault! He was in her mind and she couldn't get him off of her head!

She looked shyly at her finger nails before she took a seat next to him. "Why are you so evil, Draco?"

Her question seemed so innocent but it made Draco burn inside. He coughed hardly before he looked angrily at her. "What did you just say?"

"Why are you so evil? You are always against Muggles and you call the Weasleys 'traitors'. Honestly, I don't know why you are so embittered and I don't really care but I hate this awfully site of yours!"

There was a long, intense silence where Draco thought about the words of the young Slytherin. Was he really so awful like she had described him? It took him several minutes before he broke the silence. "You know, Astoria, I always wondered why you were sorted into Slytherin. Daphne described you as a gentle and intelligent young woman. But you must be very brave to come here and tell me about how awful I am. I think you'd probably fit into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as well. So why Slytherin?"

He knew he changed the topic but he was interested in that. Why not Ravenclaw when she was intelligent? Why not Gryffindor when she was brave?

She was completely taken aback. "Did you really ask me that?"

He nodded with a small smile on his lips. "I did."

She raised an eyebrow. "You are trying to change the topic. I want an answer and then I answer on your question", she stated before she giggled quietly.

Draco sighed. "It's none of your business, Astoria."

"As well as my problems aren't yours", she retorted.

_'Pretty and arrogant. A typical Greengrass, she's exactly like her bigger sister'_, Draco thought and smiled at the younger Greengrass in front of him. "Stop smiling like an idiot and give me an answer", she demanded impatiently. He furrowed his brows. "_You_ are telling _me_ what to do? _A girl?_"

"I am _not only_ a girl. I am a lot more than that! I am a pureblood, remember? I guess that's one of the reasons why I was sorted into Slytherin and I couldn't disappoint my parents! As well as Daphne."

"That was the answer I wanted to hear, Astoria. And now get out of my sight; I need to learn for the ZAGs. Maybe I'll answer you someday on your questions about me."

Astoria looked in disbelief at him as she got that he fooled her. "You are such a jerk, _Malfoy_! I cannot believe how Snape can prefer you instead of Harry!"

Draco jumped on his feet, as he heard the name of his enemy. "You are friends with _Potter_?"

Astoria crossed her arms and looked angrily at him. "Of course I am friends with Harry! He's a nice young man, a lot nicer than you, you idiot!", she cried out loud before she stormed out of the room, leaving a thoughtfully Draco behind her.

Was he really that bad? Was he a jerk? An idiot?

"I need to get this woman out of my mind", he whispered to himself before he sighed and started to run after Astoria to tell her the things she wanted to know about him.

* * *

"Astoria! Wait a minute!", Draco ran after the brunette woman who immediately stopped when she heard her name. "What now?", she spat out, glaring at him. "Get down, girl! I am not going to kill you or something like that."

"Are you going to say something bad about my family or friends? Because if you will, I don't know if _I am_ going to _kill you_!", she hissed at him. He laughed a bit before he shook his head. "Of course not, my dear. What are you thinking of me?"

"Honestly? You are a jerk, an asshole, a...", she started but he interrupted her immediately. "Okay, I don't want to listen to that! I know I am awesome so no need to be jealous", he stated proudly. The younger girl looked in disbelief at him. "Merlin, you are such a prat!"

"You're welcome, Astoria. Now, let me come back to your question."

She shook her head. "No, Draco. Let me alone, I don't want to listen to that poor childhood of yours! I know how you have grown up - awfully. No need to tell me that twice", she stated clearly. He looked surprised at her. "Twice?"

"Everyone in Hogwarts who has eyes and ears knows how you have been treated in your younger years. Honestly, I think it's awful. But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever and especially whenever you want it!"

Draco glared at her but didn't understand a word. "What are you talking about, Astoria? I had a quite nice childhood, who told you other things?"

Her eyes became big. "What?"

"I don't know who told you all those things but it's not true! The truth is that my father is a jerk, yes, I've accepted it! But apart from this, my parents never hit me or put me under some curses! What's your problem?"

"But everyone keeps saying that you had a hard childhood and...", she started but he interupted her quickly. "Actually, Astoria, I don't really care about those rumours. I can't deny everything because they'll return, but let me get this straight so you can understand. I had a nice childhood with everything a child deserved. Being the ass I was a few months ago, I throw it all away to be a Death Eater. But, Astoria, I got it now, yeah? I'm fine and I understood that I made a mistake. This does not mean that I am a totally asshole, got it?"

She swallowed hardly before she nodded shyly. "I'm sorry, Draco. I never thought... I mean, I never really had the idea that... Yeah, you know."

He nodded quickly. "Of course and it's not your fault. Lately there are a lot of rumours about me and my family but most of them aren't true, okay? If you want to know something about me, then just ask! I won't put you under some curse!", he smiled jokingly at her. Astoria got a feeling in her stomach that wanted her to kiss him but she surpressed it and smiled brightly at him.

"You aren't such a big jerk as I thought. I'm sorry for calling you those... things, Draco. You are a lot better than I thought", with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly went away.

Draco looked after her. This girl was interesting.


End file.
